


Valse di Fantastica

by TheDweeb



Series: In Another World my Smile was Meant for You [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Garleans (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Canon Compliant, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDweeb/pseuds/TheDweeb
Summary: Everyone wears masks, especially those of the nobility. How close was Justus to shedding his, however, with just the right word from his Lover?





	Valse di Fantastica

Being part of a noble house came with certain expectations. As Chief Medicus of House Menauce many of those expectations had not fallen to him. However, being the current consort of the Lord of the House meant that many of Justus’s extraneous responsibilities also fell to him, such as attending the various parties the nobility threw. Where Justus thrived in social settings, though, he would prefer to stay home for dancing or learn chess from Valtristus.

“You look absolutely _ravishing_ , darling,” Justus purred as he kissed S’ean’s neck then along his jaw.

“You say that no matter what I wear,” S’ean replied with a giggle as he tried to get away only to be pulled against Justus’s chest and kissed full on the lips.

“No I don’t. I use different adjectives depending on the ensemble.”

Rolling his eyes at the response, S’ean adjusted the white and gold embellished mask on his face. The party they were to attend was a birthday party for one Lady wir Estus. At her request, it was to be a Masquerade and because everyone apparently needed a healthy dose of blasphemy it was themed after The Twelve. It would not be his first choice of themes, nor parties to attend, but the Estus Family were one of the oldest families in Garlemald and to turn down an invitation was social suicide. 

Justus had chosen Oschon as his deity, opting for an opulent mask adorned with The Wanderer’s mark . It matched his rather garish, yet still stylish, patterned suit of swirled pink and blue dyed fabric. If he were asked, S’ean would say it resembled the end of a soft sunset. His own outfit was not so outrageous though it was more eye catching than he would have chosen on his own. Such were the consequences of being courted by Justus het Menauce. 

“I still say you ought to have been The Lover,” Justus remarked with a sniff.

Laughing softly, S’ean gently smoothed the lapel of Justus’s suit soothingly. He had toyed with the idea when the invitation had first been sent out. It had almost been solidified when Justus chose Oschon, but when he had seen Valtristus’s nose scrunch up in childish disgust a better idea presented itself. That was why he had asked his young ward to choose the deity for him, and unsurprisingly the boy had chosen The Scholar. But if Justus’s plans were to be thwarted then he had demanded the right to the creation of the costume itself. That was why S’ean’s midriff was exposed, his top being two different colored bolts of fringed fabric, with a two layered skirt and sash combination for his lower half, and finished with white, heeled boots. His only demand had been that it be in the colors of his House to which Justus had been amenable.

“Next time,” he promised.

“I’ll be holding you to that, darling.”  
~~~

Shortly after House Menauce had been announced, Justus had been swept away by his colleagues. Having anticipated this, S’ean sent him off with a smile before finding his way to mutual acquaintances. He could not say that he had any friends in the other houses but he knew who enjoyed his company, who tolerated it, and who to avoid. The Lady wir Estus, of course, was given her greeting and thanks, but it was not long before S’ean grew weary of the social platitudes and having to wear a metaphorical mask on top of the physical one required for attendance. That was why, once his rounds were made to all the right people, he quietly took a flute of champagne then retreated to a secluded spot where he could finally be alone.

The benefit to being in the home of a vastly wealthy family was not the opulence of the place itself but in how it was displayed. Standing beneath the grand staircase--his chosen hiding spot--S’ean watched as nobility and servants alike moved back and forth in his periphery. None of them seemed to notice him at all, which suited him fine, and he smiled to himself at how clever he was to have found it. He supposed thanks ought to be owed to the Estuses and their patriarch’s petty nature; if they were never to be able to live in the palace then they would make their own miniature version of it. However, no one would be the wiser were he to keep his thanks, and his thoughts, to himself.

Of course, he could only remain stealthy for so long, and he stiffened when he heard the tell tale steps of nice shoes squeaking along the polished floor; how no one had slipped yet was a testament to the mysterious powers of old money. Glancing up from his glass, he let out a sigh of relief when Justus ducked under the stairs, glancing over his shoulder before he did. 

“Here you are, darling,” he caroled cheerfully. 

Beneath his mask S’ean could see that his cheeks were beginning to flush. The heat of the place was stifling, what with all the bodies around, but he also knew Justus had been plied with plenty of drink. People seemed to think it would soften him up and make him more amenable to whatever prospect or deal they were presenting to him. It never worked, but as Justus always said he at least got free drinks out of it so his time was not entirely wasted. 

Draining his glass, S’ean then crouched down to place it on the floor, tucked beneath the steps and away from a spot where feet might find it. He then stood and crossed his arms over his chest while he sighed fondly before he held out his hand. Justus took it without hesitation, pressing a kiss to the back as he often would, and in the next instant he pulled S’ean to him. One hand moved to his hip while the other raised as the evening’s performers began to play a waltz, which elicited a soft giggle from the miqo’te.

“Hello, Oschon,” he trilled softly as they stepped in a tight circle, careful not to bump their heads or to accidentally move from cover. “Finally free to wander, are you?”

He was surprised when Justus stopped abruptly, enough that he let out a small chirp in query. When he looked into his eyes he was almost alarmed at how dumbstruck he seemed. Had he had that much to drink? 

“Ju-?”

“Say that again,” he whispered, and S’ean blinked in confusion.

“What?”

Justus leaned forward then, pressing his forehead against S’ean’s head. The Wanderer’s mark pressed into his hair, a gentle pressure, and though he could smell liquor on Justus’s breath it was not strong enough for him to be even remotely addled. He had no idea what had gotten into him, but looking at Justus he was not certain that his lover knew either.

“Please. Say it.”

“I, Oschon?”

A soft moan left Justus’s lips as soon as he said it, then they were upon his neck. He gasped when he felt teeth on his skin, but rather than stop him he tilted his head to give him better access. Normally he would not be comfortable with such a display in public. Justus’s reaction was so visceral, however, that he found himself unable, unwilling, to pull away or even admonish him. Instead he allowed himself to be pulled closer, the hand that had been holding his threading into his hair as Justus moved from his neck to his lips for an all consuming kiss.

“You _should_ have been The Lover,” he murmured into his mouth.

Before S’ean could make any sort of query--as to what he meant or what in the name of all The Twelve had gotten into him--Justus dropped to his knees. There was only enough time for S’ean to gasp before Justus had flipped up his skirts then placed himself under them. 

“Justus, what are you do-oh!”

His hiss of surprise turned into an almost squeal, and he had to bite his lip to keep it from being any louder than it had been. Beneath his skirt, Justus had taken hold of his thighs, gently easing them apart, then in a move that almost made S’ean squeal again he took the top of his smallclothes in his teeth. Slowly he began to pull them down, reveling in the small, erotic, sounds it elicited from his medicus when he did so. It had been _so long_ since anyone had called him that…

Were he not so focused on keeping himself quiet--damn Justus and whatever incubus had possessed him--S’ean might have been amused at the sight of Justus’s feet sticking out from under his skirt. As it was, he had to concentrate on remaining upright as his lover’s smart mouth took him in. If he were honest, it did not take much for Justus to rile him up, not when he was of a mind to, and so he had already been half hard by the time his skirt had been lifted. Now he was at full attention and Justus had taken him all the way in, leaving him doubled over and panting, wishing he had something to brace against.

“Justu~s,” he keened, voice low but pitch high.

But Justus did not relent. Instead he doubled down, one hand moving to spread S’ean’s buttocks while the other moved to have a finger tease at his entrance. It was like a punch to the gut and his hips moved unconsciously in response, which Justus took in stride. His pace remained unbroken, taking S’ean in smooth, deep motions while his hands continued to tease. He wished he could hear his lover unfettered, but the panting and soft moans, that sometimes turned to shuddering sobs, as he tried to stay quiet were just as pleasant to his ear as any song.

“It’s alright, darling,” he murmured into S’ean’s hip when he finally pulled away, teeth nipping at his skin. “Come for me.”

The way Justus whispered into his skin made his words akin to a suggestion. The visceral way which S’ean responded to it, however, was as if it had been a command. With a choked cry, he grabbed hold of Justus’s shoulders over the fabric of his skirt and came hard. Shuddering, almost sobbing as Justus drank him in he would have collapsed if it were not for his lover’s hands wrapped around him, pulling him close for support. Then he was freed, fully spent, and Justus pressed a pleased smile into his hip before leaving a kiss.

More carefully than he had gone under them, he moved from beneath S’ean’s skirts before standing and smoothing his jacket and slacks. On his face was the contented smirk of a cat who had got the cream while S’ean was flushed and still trying to catch his breath.

“You,” he breathed, “are _incorrigible_ , Justus het Menauce.”

“And _you_ , S’ean lux Menauce, are _delicious_ ,” Justus said as he pulled him into another deep kiss, and S’ean shuddered as he swore he tasted himself in his mouth.

“...We should leave,” he whispered, and Justus laughed.

Kneeling down, Justus lifted S’ean’s skirts again, eliciting a squeak of alarm. Rather than move beneath them again, however, he instead reached between his lover’s knees and grabbed his smalls. One, two good tugs had them down and over his boots which he tapped, first one and then the other. Clearing his throat, he then tucked the smallclothes into the inner pocket of his jacket before standing then he offered his arm with a most lascivious grin.

“Wouldn’t want you to trip and flash the entire party, now would we?”

Laughing at the swat he received on his shoulder, he then changed his tune to a low moan as S’ean ran his hand down the front of his trousers, applying pressure in just the right place. Then his medicus was on the move, exiting from beneath the stairwell as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to do and somehow no one but Justus seemed to notice. He was also certain that no one else had noticed the sway in his hips that only stopped when he did to turn and look back at his lover. Not one to turn down an invitation like that, Justus made his own exit, apologizing to the poor serving girl he bumped into on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for clarity's sake I figure I'll outline what this is all about.
> 
> Where Valtristus and I have put our OCs into the FFXIV universe we have also made AUs within that AU. This series takes place on a completely different Shard from FFXIV Canon; which is on the Source. Thusly, the characters while having the same names are essentially different iterations of their Source counterparts (with the exception of Justus, who is product of us fucking around with lore and theorycrafting concepts). Too, the world shares same and similar names to places on the Source, but the history and current events of the world are different; we're just too lazy to think of new names.
> 
> This series specifically focuses on Justus and S'ean with a few other of our OCs coming in and out. If you've got questions feel free to drop a comment or message to ask (I'm still learning how things work, bear with me please). And thanks for reading! (All titles will be taken from their joint playlist)


End file.
